


Protect (Gency Week Day 4)

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Gency Week 2.0 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela shooting guns, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, genji's too, that's my fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: During training, Angela briefly protects Genji.





	Protect (Gency Week Day 4)

Team training exercises were quite normal. The drills were hard and fast paced most times, some simulating covert missions and others for full out assault missions.

Angela was quite sure that she liked the assault simulations better, though she preferred quiet, nonviolent real missions. Regardless, nothing could beat an intense assault sim. Adrenaline kept her going as she soared from Ana to Jack to Fareeha to Genji, pistol out whenever her healing wasn't needed.

Today was special: it was more like a scrimmage, a less intense sim that they took less seriously, mostly just improving their usage of various abilities and weapons. She stuck with Genji, only somewhat paying attention to anything other than healing, when the telltale whir of a bot sent her spinning. Genji was quick on the draw, but Angela was quicker, firing two pulses into the bot’s head. The magnets disengaged, and it fell apart with a pitiful whine.

Genji’s face plate was as smooth as ever, but she knew his response. “You're staring.”

“That,” he said, voice lazy as he rolled shurikens between his fingers, “was kinda hot.”

With a snort, Angela simply butted him in the side with her staff, and flew off to help Reinhardt.


End file.
